My Body's Still Mending, You're in for a Sight
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What if Vernon Killed Harry by Stuffing in a Strange Golden Bunny Suit, What If 3 Deities watched it happen, what if he was sent to inhabit the suit to get his Revenge, What if Harry's Parents and Brother were still alive, Springtrap will leave you Mangled and Rotting away, Harry-is-Springtrap, Harry/Springtrap X 4 OC's, Dumbledore/Potter/Weasely(Not Twins) Bashing. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: You've Been Springtrapped!

My Body's Still Mending, You're in for a Sight: Chapter 1: You've Been Springtrapped!

 _Hey Guys, Dark here with a Brilliant Idea that I came up with, This is a Springtrap!Harry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Potter/Dumbledore/Weasley(Minus the Twins) Bashing Fic. The Name comes from a song sung by Brilliant YouTuber, NateWantsToBattle's song Salvaged. The Pairing is Harry/SpringtrapXLuna, Why? Because I can. Enjoy!_

"My body's still mending, you're in for a sight." - Speaking

' _Another Night but it doesn't get easy, because you're stuck picking up all the Pieces.' -_ Thinking

That they Salvaged, No Matter What the Ending You Won't Last the Night\- Spell Names/Chants

 **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! -** Animal Screeches/Roars

Begin!

Harry Potter was by no means stupid, as a 6 year old, he may be gullible, but not stupid, so when his Uncle -If he could be called that- said he has a surprise for him he was skeptical, and his suspicious thoughts were confirmed when they dragged a strange golden bunny suit, it was slightly damaged,

"Freak, you are going to be inside this suit for a little while." Vernon said Happily, This made Harry scared, if his Uncle was happy, that meant he wasn't going to be happy, Vernon then picked up Harry and put him in the Suit, It was Surprisingly Roomy, but then he felt it, the springs and crossbeams were digging into his skin, he was then forced into his room as he was being crushed, His Uncle, Aunt and Cousin were there, watching him bleed out, "By a little while, I meant the rest of your short and Miserable Life, Freak." He said with a Happy Grin on his face, Harry then saw black.

(In Heaven)

Watching this scene was God, God was a Humanoid Figure that appeared to be made out of light, if you could see a face on him, it would be contorted in rage as God saw what was going on with young Harry, he then had an Idea, when he saw the boy die he called his siblings, Reaper and Lucifer, and when they got there, they were informed of gods plan, they agreed, and brought Harrys soul there.

((Harry's POV))

' _Where am I?'_ I thought before I saw 3 People, (Look above for God's Description), he also saw a Skeleton in a Black Cloak with a Scythe, and a Person with White Hair(Imagine Dante from DMC 3), they were staring at him, "E-excuse me, but, where am I?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice,

"Hello, young Harry, my name is God, these are my siblings, Reaper" He said the name as he Pointed to the Cloaked Skeleton, "and this is Lucifer." He said as he pointed at the White Haired Man, "Why am I here?" I asked, Lucifer then said, "Kid, we have seen your life, and I have to say, I am disgusted at the way you have been treated, demons wouldn't do that to a child!" Lucifer Shouted "I Concur!" "Yeah!" the other 2 Deities shouted.

((3rd Person POV))

"Kid, we want to make a deal." Lucifer said, "Y-yes?" Harry replied, "We will bring you into a state of half life, In which you soul will inhabit an Inanimate object." "OK?" The Black haired Potter said to Reaper, "You will have to be asleep for 5 Years before we wake you up, when you can get Revenge on these who Wronged you," "What do you mean by that?" "We will let you kill the people who caused bad things to happen to you, Like the Dursleys, you Parents, Albus Dumbledore, and the rest of the Wizarding World, but we will let you allow some good people live." God said, "What's the Wizarding World, and My Parents and Brother are dead!" Harry Shouted, "No Child, you were lied to for your entire life, I shall show you what truly happened." God said before he tapped Harry's forehead,

And then Harry saw flashes of things, Him as a baby with his twin brother in a cot, before a man in a cloak sent a green blast to his baby-self, it rebounded and hit the man, he then saw His Parents and an old man in front of the Dursleys house, they left him on the doorstep and vanished, then he saw the old man saying, "It's a good thing we left Harry there, otherwise he may have interfered in his brothers training." with his Parents solemnly nodding, he then saw what the wizarding world was, then he was back with god and his siblings, Harry was now crying, "Well kid, do you want to do this?" Lucifer asked, "Yes." Harry said, "OK, Now, what do you want your soul to inhabit?" asked God, Without Hesitation, Harry said "The Suit I was Stuffed In, I also would like it if the suit was as magic resistant as a Dragon, and Immune to Blunt and Sharp objects. Can you do that?" Harry asked, "Of course we can Harry. And We Will do it." Said Reaper, "Please, Don't call me that, I don't want to be called by the name that my _Parents_ gave me." OK, What do you want to be called?" asked Reaper, Harry thought about this for a moment before saying "Springtrap." "OK Springtrap, we shall send you now." Springtrap felt himself disappear, when he left, Lucifer looked at God worriedly, "Do you think he'll succeed?" "I am Sure, he is the chosen one after all."

((In the cupboard, underneath the stairs((5 Years Later))))

In the cupboard, underneath the stairs was a Strange suit covered in dust, it was immobile until it's eyes flashed green, "It's Time." Said Harry from the Suits Voice Box.

((Chapter End))

 _So guys, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it, Later, Dark Out!_


	2. Chapter 2: Just Sleep, Just Dream

My Body's Still Mending, You're In For A Sight: Chapter 2: Just Sleep, Just Dream.

' _Sup Bruh's, Dark here with the 2_ _nd_ _chapter of My Body's Still Mending, You're in for a Sight. You guy's have been expecting this for a while, and I can't let my cute little Darkblurites be without the Fanfictions that make them happy. Also, I'm changing the Pairing from Springtrap X Luna to Springtrap X OC. Because I feel like it._

" _You turn away, I'll be right beside you. You Cut me Off, and I'll always have another way to find you!"_ \- Plushtrap Speech

 _Previously:_ _In the cupboard, underneath the stairs was a Strange suit covered in dust, it was immobile until it's eyes flashed green, "It's Time." Said Harry from the Suits Voice Box._

 _Begin!_

(Opening Theme(Salvaged by NateWantsToBattle ))

It's been years

Since I've seen a face around here

I was broken and alone

In that hell I called my home

You always choose to stay Spend your nights keeping me away

You think you stand a chance to last Against the ghosts of your past?

It's been years

Since I've seen a face around here

I was broken and alone

In that hell I called my home

Should have left me to decay

Finding me was your worst mistake

And I've found my new obsession

Now it's just you and me

You turn away I'll be right beside you

You cut me off

But I'll always have another way to find you

My body's still mending

You're in for a sight

Another night but it doesn't get easy

Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces

That they salvaged

No matter what the ending

You won't last the night

I hear you breathing in your room

Now don't you panic

It'll all be over soon

And you can play your little games all day

You'll never be free

You block me out all you want

But I hear the sound

The echo of a "hello"

I'll come back around

You turn away I'll be right beside you

You cut me off

But I'll always have another way to find you

My body's still mending

You're in for a sight

Another night but it doesn't get easy

Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces

That they salvaged

No matter what the ending

You won't last the night

No happy ending

Will ever find you

All of these ghosts are

From deep inside you

No happy ending

Will ever find you

All of these ghosts are (All of these ghost are)

From deep inside you

You turn away I'll be right beside you

You cut me off

But I'll always have another way to find you

My body's still mending You're in for a sight

Another night but it doesn't get easy

Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces

That they salvaged

No matter what the ending

You won't last the night

(You won't last the night)

(Song End)

Harry Springtrap stood up, and a piece of paper flew into his face, it read "Hey Springtrap, sorry, I forgot to mention this earlier, but we gave you the ability to transform into what you would've looked like when you turned 20. Also, look in the black box with 2 locks on it to you're left, It contains Plushtrap, a plushy version of you, that has a copy of your personality, but it will obey you, and only you. From GOD."

When Springtrap finished reading this, he tried transforming into what he would have looked like when he turned 20, he was 6' 4, he had jet black hair, and emerald eyes. He had small scars all along his body except for his face, (See First Chapter for reasons for Scars.) he then transformed back, and looked to his left, to his surprise there was a box looking exactly like God described in the letter (Think of the box at the end of FNAF4).

He Opened it, and he saw Plushtrap for the first time, he looked like God said, a Plushy version of himself, except it was less... Withered, than him, and had large eyes. Plushtrap looked at The Larger Animatronic, he then said, _"Hi Master, I am Plushtrap, as you probably know, Would you like to know what abilities God, Reaper, and Lucifer gave us?"_ Plushtrap asked in a voice that eerily reminded Springtrap of Harry's Voice before he died.

"Yes, please tell me of the abilities." asked the Large Animatronic. _"Well, first, there's my Nightmare Ability, which allow me to give people Vivid, Realistic Nightmares that I can manipulate to my will,"_ Springtrap was a bit shocked at that, That was a really powerful ability.

" _I also have Super Strength, I am as strong as about 5 Human Males. You have twice that strength, we have agility and speed faster than the fastest humans, We are able to go into the Magical World, without being destroyed by the Electronic Canceling effect, as we are completely Immune to Magic, including their Killing Curse, we are largely immune o Fire & Water, Lightning makes us a bit more powerful, and Earth & Wind can do nothing to us, We cannot be harmed by projectiles, also."_

Springtraps jaw was on the floor, _'We're THAT Powerful? Nothing can stop us!'_ _"Now for the abilities unique to you, You are able to cause powerful Hallucinations, that will scare humans a lot, you are able to increase Heart Rate & Paranoia in Humans. You are also able to interfere with the workings of technology, for example, if a video camera was watching you, you could use your ability to cause the cameras in the building to go to static, you can also interfere with just the audio of this stuff, we can also operate technology without interference, and turn off the ventilation system of a building, allowing your Hallucinations to become more realistic and powerful. Those are our abilities."_

Springtrap felt lightheaded, he was more powerful than he thought, then he asked, "How long until the school year starts at Hogwarts?" _"About, 1 month."_ Plushtrap replied, "Excellent, we can get everything ready before we head there, but first, Plushtrap, give the Durselys nightmares about me and you, Chasing them down an endless hallway, with pictures of my corpse, grinning maliciously at them, and when we get them, we will jump at them, and they will wake up." Springtrap said with a Sadistic tone in his voice.

" _Yes Master."_

(In the Dursely's Dreams (They are all having the same dream, so imagine anyone of the 3, in the position.)

I ran down a weird hallway, It was white hallway, and the floor, and bottom of the wall, were checkered, with red and black, as the colours,(Imagine the west hallway of the first FNAF Game.) I looked at the walls, and saw pictures of the dead body of the Freak, Grinning Horrifically at me. I Turned and saw the suit that the freak died in, chasing me, and saw a toy version of it on its shoulder, I ran for my life.

For what seemed like hours, I ran until, my legs gave in to exhaustion, I fell on the floor, and turned, the suit kept running until, when it was about 3 meters away, it stopped, and leaped at me. **"RUOAR~"** It screeched.

(Dursely house)

All 3 of the Durselys woke up at the same time, screaming, they got out of bed. Dudley ran to his parents room, when he got there, he saw his parents were pale, and sweating. They all hugged. "Mummy, Daddy, I had a Really Bad Dream! It was about that weird bunny suit that we put the freak in, and it was chasing me!" Dudley Cried, Vernon and Petunia paled a bit more, did we all have the same dream, Petunia then said, "Vernon, We've got to get rid of that suit!" "Of Course darling, I'll get rid of the freak suit now." they all walked downstairs, and their hearts raced, and they got paranoid. Little did they know, Springtrap was causing this with his ability. When they got to they cupboard, Springtrap started knocking, slowly on the door, enough to make the door visibly shake.

The Durselys started shaking in fear, as Vernon got his shotgun, when he got back, they door bust open, leaving a cloud of dust, when it cleared, they saw Springtrap, in his withered glory, as he opened his mouth slightly, just enough to reveal his bottom jaw, from when he was alive (Think of the rare Springtrap Boot Image 1). "It's Me~." He said.

"Who Are You?!" Shouted Vernon, Springtrap laughed loudly, before saying, "What, Vernon, don't you recognise your own nephew's voice? Hehahahahaha~!" Springtrap said gleefully. Vernon's eyes widened, before he shot Springtrap in the chest with his shotgun.

"HOW DARE YOU BE STILL ALIVE, YOU FREAK!" Vernon shouted, Springtrap laughed even louder, before he ran forward, and rammed his arm, through Vernon's chest, with his heart in hand, Vernon spat out a bit of blood, before the arm was ripped out of his chest, and fell forward.

The Horse-like woman & her little piggy son squealed at the sight. Springtrap then disappeared with a flash of light, Petunia saw the Lily in front of her, mouth in an open scream, before she screeched, "WHY~ DIDN'T~ YOU~ TREAT~ MY~ SON~ LIKE~ YOUR~ OWN~! YOU'RE~ A~ DISGRACE~!" she then felt her chest being pierced, she looked down and saw Springtrap's other arm in her chest, She then died.

Dudley cried as his parents were killed, he felt a tug on his pant leg, he looked down and saw Plushtrap. Plushtrap appeared to be grinning, before he roared, and Leaped towards him. He rammed his hand into Dudley's throat, before he ripped out his vocal cords. Dudley fell to the floor, dying of blood loss.

Springtrap & Plushtrap roared with sadistic laughter, they then left the house, walking in the thunderstorm, rain, tapping on them, "Next Stop, the Wizarding World. Hehahaha~!"

(Ending Theme (Nightmare by NateWantsToBattle)

Just Sleep, just Dream

Just Sleep, just Dream

Just Sleep, just Dream

In the back of my mind

I was trying to chase a monster this whole time

But I couldn't see

The monster was me

And no one heard our cries

Now I've run out of tears

The time's come for me to dissapear

Get me out of this mess

And away from this stress

Set me free so I can rest!

We're only kids who lost our way

But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved

Just Sleep, just Dream

This isn't fair

No we're not just what we seem

We want to fly

But our souls are trapped inside

It's not a game not to play

For fools who hide

Just Sleep, just Dream

It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free (And soon we'll be set free)

And I'm cryin' out for help

I know I'm blind but I mean well

Can you see my disguise

I'm different inside

Can you break this spell

Now the ghosts from before

Their knocking And breakin' down the door

So please set us free

You have the key

'Cause I can't take the pain no more

We're only kids who lost our way

But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved

Just Sleep, just Dream

This isn't fair

No we're not just what we seem

We want to fly

But our souls are trapped inside

It's not a game not to play

For fools who hide

Just Sleep, just Dream

It's only a nightmare

And soon we'll be set free

We're only kids who lost our way

But if we wait long enough then we'll be saved

Just Sleep, just Dream

This isn't fair

No we're not just what we seem

We want to fly

But our souls are trapped inside

It's not a game not to play for fools who hide

Just Sleep, just Dream

It's only a nightmare

And soon we be set free

(End Song)

 _WHOOHOO! I DID IT!, I hope you enjoyed this, I worked super hard on it. Also, here is the profile on the OC I am making the Paired for Springtrap:_

Name: Blair Blacking

Gender: Female

Hair Colour and Length: Black, Mid-Back Length.

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Age: 27

Wand Measurement: Holly Wood, 12 Inches, Black Winged Great Demon's Hair & Blood Core. Fell into cauldron containing concentrated BWGD Blood, absorbed it all.

Stories (S)He's In: My Body's Still Mending, You're In For A Sight.

Past: She is a Halfblood, her Parents were killed at the end of the war, when she was 16, she hates Voldemort, She Likes Springtrap, and Being in his company.

 _Later, Dark is OUT, bye, my Darkblurites!_


	3. Chapter 3: But now I'm Home!

My Body's still mending, You're in for a sight: Chapter 3: But now I'm Home!

' _Sup bruhs, Dark here, with the next chapter of My body's still mending, you're in for a sight. Enjoy!_

 _Previously:_ _Springtrap & Plushtrap roared with sadistic laughter, they then left the house, walking in the thunderstorm, rain, tapping on them, "Next Stop, the Wizarding World. Hehahaha~!"_

Begin!

(Opening Theme(Salvaged by NateWantsToBattle ))

See Springtrap, sitting on the floor of the cupboard underneath the stair, twitching.

It's been years

Since I've seen a face around here

I was broken and alone

In that hell I called my home

You always choose to stay

Spend your nights keeping me away

You think you stand a chance to last

Against the ghosts of your past?

 _Springtrap stands up, and you see his eyes glow, and the Title My Body's Still Mending, You're in for A Sight, with Plushtrap sitting on Springtrap's head._

It's been years

Since I've seen a face around here

I was broken and alone

In that hell I called my home

Should have left me to decay

Finding me was your worst mistake

And I've found my new obsession

Now it's just you and me

 _A_ _Four year old Harry is running, and turns into a 6 year old Harry, and he turns into Springtrap with Plushtrap running alongside him._ _B_ _efore changing to Dursely's quaking in fear, before Springtrap leaps at them._ _T_ _hen changes to the Hogwarts Grand Hall. Then Springtrap and Voldemort glaring at each other._

You turn away

I'll be right beside you

You cut me off

But I'll always have another way to find you

My body's still mending

You're in for a sight

Another night but it doesn't get easy

Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces

That they salvaged

No matter what the ending

You won't last the night

 _Harry's Twin brother turns to his left, and Springtrap teleports to his right, James fires a Stupefy at Springtrap, Springtrap teleports around the corner, Springtrap Standing, with Voldemort facing his left, Dumbledore to his right, and the Potters across from him, then a view of Springtrap laughing._

I hear you breathing in your room

Now don't you panic

It'll all be over soon

And you can play your little games all day

You'll never be free

You block me out all you want

But I hear the sound

The echo of a "hello"

I'll come back around

 _Harry's Brother waking up from a Nightmare, then Lily waking up from a Nightmare, then James Waking up from a Nightmare, then the Griffindoor & Slytherin teams playing Quidditch, Voldemort locked in the Horcruxes, then the Death Eaters in Azkaban, before breaking out._

You turn away

I'll be right beside you

You cut me off

But I'll always have another way to find you

My body's still mending

You're in for a sight

Another night but it doesn't get easy

Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces

That they salvaged

No matter what the ending

You won't last the night

 _Harry's Twin brother turns to his left, and Springtrap teleports to his right, James fires a Stupefy at Springtrap, Springtrap teleports around the corner, Springtrap Standing, with Voldemort facing his left, Dumbledore to his right, and the Potters across from him, then a view of Springtrap laughing._

No happy ending

Will ever find you

All of these ghosts are

From deep inside you

 _Harry's Brother crying in front of an Unidentifiable corpse, Voldemort grinning Maliciously over his shoulder, before they scream in pain_

No happy ending

Will ever find you

All of these ghosts are (All of these ghost are)

From deep inside you

 _Lily and James sobbing over Harry's brothers comatose body, Springtrap looking through the window behind them_

You turn away

I'll be right beside you

You cut me off

But I'll always have another way to find you

My body's still mending

You're in for a sight

Another night but it doesn't get easy

Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces

That they salvaged

No matter what the ending

You won't last the night

(You won't last the night)

 _Harry's Twin brother turns to his left, and Springtrap teleports to his right, James fires a Stupefy at Springtrap, Springtrap teleports around the corner, Springtrap Standing, with Voldemort and his Death Eaters facing his left, Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix to his right, and the Potters across from him, then a view of Springtrap and Plushtrap laughing, then Screeching._

(Song End)

Springtrap walked through Gringotts(He is in his 20 Year Old Human Form), and looked around, this place look _really_ old, he walked up to a counter, and as he walked up there, he accidentally walked into someone, and they both fell onto the floor.

He heard the person groan in pain, he then heard footsteps coming from the direction of the other person, he heard 2 familiar male voices say, "Lily, are you OK?" "Mum!" said the voices. Springtraps eyes opened and narrowed as he recognised the voices, he looked up, and saw Lily Evans-Potter, James Potter, and Micheal Potter, all in front of him, it took everything he had to not kill them right there, _'NO! I shall wait, after all, if you wait for your prize, it becomes all the more sweeter when it happens. Hehehehe, Hehahahahahahaha~!'_ He mentally cackled.

"Oh, I'm sorry for walking into you, My name is Lily Potter, this is my Husband, James, and my son, Micheal, what's your name?" Asked Lily curiously. "Not that it's your business, but my name is Spring Trap."

"Haha, you name is weird!" said that spoiled Brat, Micheal. Springtrap narrowed his eyes at the brat. "Micheal! Don't make fun of peoples names, I'm sorry about him." apologised Lily, "It's no problem." Lied Springtrap, inside he was fuming, who did that brat think he was? "Just make sure the brat doesn't do it again." James glared at Springtrap,

"Don't call my son a brat, he is the Boy-Who-Lived, he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" said the arrogant man. "I'm sorry, but I've never heard of the Brat-who-lived, or He-Who-Has-Too-Many-Hyphens. And If I haven't heard of them, they mustn't be that important." He said stoically, while he was laughing his ass of in his mind.

Micheal and James were glaring at Springtrap angrily, while Lily was looking at him with an apologetic expression on her face. Springtrap then bent over and flicked Micheal on his forehead, "Maybe when you reach my height, I will stop calling you brat. Ya hear me Brat?"

"STOP CALLING ME/HIM A BRAT!" Shouted Micheal and James, while Lily was mouthing "Sorry about them", Springtrap nodded at her, while her husband and son were to busy shouting at him to notice.

"Well I have to go, later Brat, Idiot, Lily." Said Springtrap, Grinning widely at the names he called the 2 men. He then left for the Goblin Checkout where he could get his money

(Later, after a long and tedious explanation)

Springtrap was Baffled at the Lack of Knowledge and Information in these books about Muggles he found in a store in Diagon Alley, they said that 'Muggles are Dangerous', or 'Muggles are Extremely stupid', those things may be true for some people, but that doesn't mean that all of them are Dangerous or Stupid!

He left the store, and checked his backpack to see if he had all of the books on the History of the Magical World, and those Bottomless Bag things, Which he did have.

He then got up and left for the forest surrounding Hogwarts, and there, he would wait, oh yes, he would wait for the school year to begin.

(28 days Later, when the school year began(Because it took 3 days to get to Diagon Alley, and there was 1 month before the year of school began))

Springtrap was looking through the window, watching the sorting, and only a few got his attention, there was that muggleborn girl, Hermione Granger, she seemeed to not be blood prejudicial, unlike that boy that looked like a ferret, Draco Malfoy. There was also the Twins, Fred and George Weasley, they were 2nd or 3rd years, Springtrap wasn't able to tell. His thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Now, before we begin eating, I have a few announcements to make, first off, are the new teachers, first off, is the new Charms Assistant Teacher, Lily Potter, who will be helping Professor Flitwick," The students cheered. "And the New Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, James Potter. And his assistant teacher, Former Muggle Studies Teacher, Professor Quirrel," The students cheered again. "And for the last new teacher, the New Muggle Studies Teacher, Blair Blacking."

And when all three of them stood up, and Springtrap got a good look at Blair, well, If he was in his human form, he would have an atomic blush on his face, and he'd be drooling a bit, from how beautiful this woman was.

She had mid-back length black hair, that ran down like a waterfall of black. She had beautiful blue eyes that would make water green with envy. She had a cute little nose, and her curves, by god, she had curves in all of the right places, she had a nice big ass, and DD-Cup Breasts. She wore a robe that was slightly open at the front, revealing a bit of cleavage.

Springtrap shook his head, he could think about that later.

"Next, we have the fact of the 3rd floor corridor, It will be forbidden to go there, unless you want to die a very painful death," Springtrap deadpanned at Dumbledore, Why did he say that so cheerfully?

"Now, the there is also the Forbidden Forest, Which as it's name tells you, it is Forbidden. And the Caretaker, Mr Filch, would like it known that magic cannot be used in the halls, as, again, it is forbidden."

Springtrap was staring incredulously at the old man, why was he so fuckin' cheerful as he said that?

"Now, tuck in, and Let's Eat!"

(Later)

Springtrap was weird-ed out, apparently, as he can see, his _Brother_ slept with Footie Pajamas, and a Purple Bunny Teddy. It took everything he had to not burst out laughing at this.

He walked down the steps of the Boy's dorm of the Griffindoor Common Rooms, he didn't do it quietly, because the snoring of the red head on one of the beds was snoring so loud he couldn't hear himself think.

He stepped down and Froze, there, laying on the couch, was Hermione Granger, reading a book in front of the fireplace.

The girl seemed to notice him, because she turned to him, and when she saw him, she stared, before looking like she was about to scream, Springtrap quickly ran over to her, and covered her mouth, "Shut up brat, I won't hurt you if you don't scream, nod if you won't scream."

She did as was told & nodded. Before staring at him as he let go, she was quiet for a bit, before asking him quietly, "Who are you? WHAT are you?" she asked.

"I am Springtrap, and I am merely just the soul of a child, trapped in a cold, emotionless machine."

(Ending Theme(Salvaged (Acoustic) by NateWantsToBattle ))

 _See Springtrap lying in the middle of the Dursley's burning house_.

It's been years

Since I've seen a face around here

I was broken and alone

In that hell I called my home

You always choose to stay

Spend your nights keeping me away

You think you stand a chance to last

Against the ghosts of your past?

 _Springtrap stands up, and you see his eyes glow, and the Title My Body's Still Mending, You're in for A Sight, with Plushtrap sitting on Springtrap's head._

It's been years

Since I've seen a face around here

I was broken and alone

In that hell I called my home

Should have left me to decay

Finding me was your worst mistake

And I've found my new obsession

Now it's just you and me

 _Springtrap is seen in the midlle of a blur of Springtrap's Past, Present and Future, before seen seen walking down a hill, Holding Hands with Blair. Before they walk over the Dursley's Rotting Corpses. and Standing in front of Hogwarts. Then there is a Picture of James, Lily, Micheal, Dumbledore, and Voldemort, and it Overlaps with a picture of Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Fredbear(Springsuit)._

You turn away

I'll be right beside you

You cut me off

But I'll always have another way to find you

My body's still mending

You're in for a sight

Another night but it doesn't get easy

Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces

That they salvaged

No matter what the ending

You won't last the night

 _Springtrap's glowing eyes appear, before Plushtrap is seen, running through the cave with the Inferi and the False Slytherin Locket. Blair is seen having a duel with Bellatrix LeStrange, and Springtrap is laying in the grass, uncaring of anything other than Blair at that moment, then Springtrap's Human form is seen laying on the grass with Blair, with his arms wrapped around her._

I hear you breathing in your room

Now don't you panic

It'll all be over soon

And you can play your little games all day

You'll never be free

You block me out all you want

But I hear the sound

The echo of a "hello"

I'll come back around

 _Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Blair, Colin Creevy, Springtrap, and the other non-Blood-Prejudicial Hogwarts Students locked in combat with the Order of the Phoenix, the Death Eaters and the Ministry of Magic._

You turn away

I'll be right beside you

You cut me off

But I'll always have another way to find you

My body's still mending

You're in for a sight

Another night but it doesn't get easy

Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces

That they salvaged

No matter what the ending

You won't last the night

 _Springtrap's glowing eyes appear, before Plushtrap is seen, running through the cave with the Inferi and the False Slytherin Locket. Blair is seen having a duel with Bellatrix LeStrange, and Springtrap is laying in the grass, uncaring of anything other than Blair at that moment, then Springtrap's Human form is seen laying on the grass with Blair, with his arms wrapped around her_ _._

No happy ending

Will ever find you

All of these ghosts are

From deep inside you

 _Harry's Brother crying in front of an Unidentifiable corpse, Voldemort grinning Maliciously over his shoulder, before they scream in pain_

No happy ending

Will ever find you

All of these ghosts are (All of these ghost are)

From deep inside you

 _Lily and James sobbing over Harry's brothers comatose body, Springtrap looking through the window behind them_

You turn away

I'll be right beside you

You cut me off

But I'll always have another way to find you

My body's still mending

You're in for a sight

Another night but it doesn't get easy

Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces

That they salvaged

No matter what the ending

You won't last the night

(You won't last the night)

 _Springtrap's glowing eyes appear, before Plushtrap is seen, running through the cave with the Inferi and the False Slytherin Locket. Blair is seen having a duel with Bellatrix LeStrange, and Springtrap is laying in the grass, uncaring of anything other than Blair at that moment, then Springtrap's Human form is seen laying on the grass with Blair, with his arms wrapped around her, before pulling her into a deep kiss_ _._

(Song End)

(Chapter End)

 _Well, that took a bit, sorry, Dark Out._


	4. Authors Note 1

Dear Readers,

I am here to inform you that I am not going to be working on this story for a little while. this is because I am working on a AU story to this with 3 main differences. 1) Is that the pairing is Harry X Luna, 2) is that it starts a couple of years after The Original story starts, 3) Is that Harry doesn't die until the start of the AU. And That Harry becomes the Marionette/Nightmarionne.

The story is going to be called No Strings.

See Ya Guys, Dark Out.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER: OC INFO!

NOT A CHAPTER: OC INFO:

Hey guys, Dark here with some information on the 4 OC's Springtrap will be Dating in My Body's Still Mending, You're In For A Sight. Here We Go!

OC's:

1\. Blair Blacking

Name: Blair Blacking

Gender: Female

Hair Colour and Length: Black, Mid-Back Length.

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Cup Size: EE, Borderline F, Cups

Height: 6'6

Age: 27

Wand Measurement: Holly Wood, 12 Inches, Black Winged Great Demon's Hair & Blood Core. Fell into cauldron containing concentrated BWGD Blood, absorbed it all.

Stories (S)He's In: My Body's Still Mending, You're In For A Sight. Deathly Green

Melody Splash (NOTE: She is based off of Splash Woman from Mega Man 9)

Name: Melody Suiton Splash

Gender: Female

Hair Colour/Length: Blue, with White Bangs, Shoulder Length.

Cup Size: EE Cups

Eye Colour: Teal.

Height: 6'2

Age: 20

Wand Measurement: Dementor Bone, 14 Inches, Mermaid Hair and Scale Core.

Stories She's In: My Body's Still Mending, You're in for a Sight. Deathly Green.

Rosa Shiro (Note: She is Based off of Rosa from Pokemon B2W2)

Name: Rosa Mei Shiro

Gender: Female

Hair: Dark Brown, Done up into two buns on the sides of her head, with bits of it framing her face, and going down her back.

Cup Size: HH

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Height: 5'9

Age: 17

Wand Measurement: Yang Fire Dragon Tail Bone, Fire Boar Tusk shavings Core, 11 Inches.

Stories She's In: My Body's Still Mending, You're in for a Sight. No Strings.

Hilda Shiro (Note: She is based off of Hilda from Pokemon BW

Name: Hilda Touka Shiro

Gender: Female

Hair: Dark Brown, Messy, with two large bangs framing her of it is covered, excep the aforementioned bits, and the wavy ponytail coming out of the back of her cap.

Cup Size: H Cup

Eye Colour: Light Blue

Height: 5'10

Age: 18

Wand Measurement: Yin Lightning Dragon Wing Bone, Light Mouse hair core. 13 Inches.

Stories She's In: My Body's Still Mending, You're in for a Sight. No Strings.

Please Note that the Sizes on Hilda and Rosa, PROBABLY, aren't the size I was thinking, so go to the following web address to see the Sizes They will have in the 2 stories they'll be In. BE WARNED, THERE IS NUDITY IN THIS PHOTO! REMOVE THE SPACES!:

u3b2n6q7 . ssl . hwcdn toons - empire upload / mediums / 0a / 6 / 0 / 0a6097d7b511c1a276fafd4f4b47dfd5 . jpg

Add Dot net between hwcdn and toons, dot com slash between empire and upload. And add https colon shash slash at the front.


End file.
